


Evermore

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Bonding, Dancing, Emotions, Evermore - Freeform, Fluff, Laughter, Love, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, friends - Freeform, friendships, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: When Will doesn't show up after dinner to hang out with Nico, Lou Ellen and Cecil, Nico goes to find him.Happiness ensues.Better than summary.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this.
> 
> It was written quickly while I listened to Taylor Swift's new album.
> 
> I stayed up late to write this.

"Will? Are you in here?" Nico called as he entered the Apollo cabin.

Kayla and Austin were taking the evening shift in the infirmary, and yet Nico hadn't seen his boyfriend since dinner, and while they had no actual plans to do anything, Nico had been relaxing with Cecil and Lou Ellen and after an hour or so, in which they had expected Will to join them, Nico had been voted to go and collect his boyfriend.

As Nico's eyes darted around the cabin, he sighed, seeing no sign of his boyfriend in the empty cabin, and began to head out before he heard a slight sob and the sound of movement in the bathroom, making Nico pause.

"Will?" He called as he slowly approached the door.

He heard more movement inside, but the boy didn't respond.

"Will?" Nico called again, knocking on the door.

Nico listened carefully, feeling slightly creepy, but he was worried about his boyfriend and wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. As he listened, he quickly heard another sound, a gasp, and he froze.

"Will! Please answer. If you don't I'm going to have to try and open the door. I just want to make sure you're okay."

As the movements continued, but Will didn't respond, Nico tried the door, but it didn't open, so he knocked one time before he slammed his shoulder against the door, and sighed with relief as the door opened, but then his mouth fell open.

Will was wearing headphones and using a non detectable by monsters mp3 player created by the Hephaestus cabin. He was also sort of flailing around wildly as he listened to music which Nico couldn't hear.

Despite how ridiculous Will looked, Nico couldn't help feel lucky at how cute his boyfriend looked as he danced around wildly, arms flailing, and nodding his head passionately as he moved. Will's hair was mused as if he had run his hands repeatedly through it, and there was a slight redness across his neck from his dancing.

Nico couldn't help staring at how beautiful Will looked from the back with his hair messy.

"Will?"

Will didn't seem to hear him, but it was only a few moments before he span around, and as his eyes met Nico's, the red flush also on his cheeks quickly turned into a violent blush, and he quickly took his earphones out. His hair looked much more mused from the front, and his eyes were slightly glistening, and it looked as if he had actually been crying slightly, but he didn't seem sad, just emotional.

"Nico." He said, staring at his boyfriend.

Nico just stared at him.

"Nico?"

"You're so beautiful." Nico whispered, staring at his boyfriend, and Will somehow blushed harder.

Will quickly moved towards him, and pulled his boyfriend close.

"You're beautiful." Will whispered, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Nico asked, making Will grin.

"Yeah." He breathed.

Their lips connected for a few seconds, before Nico pulled back, and he was sure he was blushing too.

"What were you doing? You were crying? Are you okay?" Nico asked, eyes scanning over the rest of his boyfriend quickly to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." Will said quickly.

Nico's eyes narrowed.

"It's true!" Will protested.

"But you were crying? Also dancing for some reason? What are you listening to?"

The blush that had died down on Will's face began creeping up again.

"Nothing. I wasn't. It's fine." He rambled quickly.

"Hmm?" Nico muttered, one of his eyebrows raising in skepticism.

"You'll make fun of me."

Nico frowned.

"I wouldn't."

"Maybe make fun of was the wrong wording. You'll tease me."

Nico smiled, but he didn't say anything, he knew his boyfriend might be right.

"Please?"

"Fine, I was listening to a new album, it was good... and... well..." Will blushed as he trailed off.

"What album?"

Will averted his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Nothing?"

"Please sunshine." Nico whispered, a playful pout on his lips.

Will turned, and when he had permission, pressed a passionate kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Tell me." Nico whined.

"Evermore." Will whispered.

"What?"

"Evermore... it's a new Taylor Swift album, it came out last night. It's really good and..." Will rambled.

Nico kissed him, and it was a good few minutes until he pulled back.

"You're so cute." Nico breathed, carefully running the pad of his thumb across Will's cheeks.

"No you."

"You are, I love how passionate you are, how much you love music, even if you can't sing very well, and dance apparently."

"Sssh. Why do you think I was hiding in the bathroom to dance? Kayla makes fun of my dancing all the time, what if she came back and saw me?"

"You're dancing is bad though Will." Nico told him with a grin.

Will winked at him.

"I'm so sad now Nico, how shall I ever recover knowing I'm a bad dancer?" Will cried, slapping his hand to the top of his head dramatically and flopping his head down onto Nico's shoulder, Nico, who two years previously would have been so uncomfortable with the affection, smiled and wrapped his arm tight around his boyfriend.

"I'm sure you'll recover." Nico snarked.

"I won't. Never!"

Nico pressed a kiss to Will's temple, and his boyfriend smiled up at him adoringly, and Nico blushed, feeling extremely lucky that Will had chosen him over everyone.

"You will."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Also you were right, I'm definitely making fun of you for it being Taylor Swift."

"She's great! Just because you don't listen to it Mr Emo."

Nico playfully slapped Will's arm lightly.

"I'm not an emo."

"Sure you're not."

Nico just pulled his boyfriend tighter to him.

"Listen to one song with me?" Will asked with a pout.

"Which?"

"It's called No Body, No Crime."

Nico paused for a second looking at his boyfriend.

"For you."

A smile broke out across Will's face, lighting up the room.

"Yes!" He cried.

Nico carefully took one of the earphones, and Will took his hands as the song started, and twirled him around carefully not to pull the headphone out. Nico laughed loudly as he twirled, even though it didn't go with the song.

As the next song played, Nico and Will didn't stop dancing. The look on Will's face filled Nico with so much joy that he would dance forever to see it.

Ten minutes later, despite being slightly out of breath, the two continued dancing but much slower and closers, arms wrapped around each, both blushing softly.

"What on earth?!"

The two quickly spun and stared at an open mouthed Cecil and Lou Ellen who stood in the doorway watching the twirling couple with large grins.

"Whoops?" Nico said with a slightly bashful smile.

"You were gone so long!" Cecil complained.

"We got bored waiting!" Lou Ellen added.

"What were you dancing to?" Cecil asked as he moved towards them.

"Taylor Swift." Will admitted with a grin.

Lou Ellen fell about laughing, and Cecil nodded approvingly.

"Play it out loud? I really love her new album... it makes me feel things." Cecil said slightly dreamily.

"Exactly!" Will cried.

Lou Ellen and Nico shared a slightly exasperated look, but they didn't protest as the four moved into the main part of the Apollo cabin.

As 'Dororthea' started playing, Cecil stood in front of Nico and offered him a hand.

"May I have this dance good sir?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but stood, and let Cecil lead him to the open room where they twirled together while Lou Ellen clapped and hollered, and Will took up flailing by himself again.

"Hey Neeks! I'm next okay?" Lou Ellen called, darting up as the song died down and 'Coney Island' began to play.

Nico nodded, a bright smile on his face as he began dancing with his friend, as Cecil joined Will in his flailing, trying to whack his friend with how violently he was doing it, which caused the two to break into laughter.

Two years ago, if someone had told Nico how happy he would be, he would have thought they were lying, but now laughing with his boyfriend and his friends, he knew he'd never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night, it is currently 6:22am where I am, to listen to the new Taylor Swift album, and it slaps, and I just had to write this.
> 
> I feel like Will would love Taylor Swift, and Cecil too, I also feel like Lou Ellen and Nico would definitely like it, but wouldn't admit it. Nico obviously has to keep his emo persona :D
> 
> Can anyone guess which my favourite song is from it? Also has anyone else listened? Opinions?
> 
> Review and leave kudos if you liked it :D x


End file.
